


[podfic]  a sense of scale

by kaixo (ballpoint)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo
Summary: There's a rumor swirling around Madrid that Pep Guardiola has expressed an interest in Sergio Ramos for his team. When Iker hears about it, it scratches at old wounds and opens up new ones.





	[podfic]  a sense of scale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a sense of scale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750021) by [ourseparatedcities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourseparatedcities/pseuds/ourseparatedcities). 



> Thank you so much to ourseparatedcities for giving me the go ahead to podfic her stuff. Even though I know not what I'm doing, and that's brilliant. Thanks again!

**Reader's notes**

The noise levels default to loud, so adjust volume accordingly. 

This work should have skins on both mp3 and .m4b. If not, please say, and I'll amend.

**Links**

**mp3 file** [ 44.5 MB: run time 32 mins ] [go here for mp3 ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wd51jcyhx9e3cr0/a%20sense%20of%20scale%20%20-%2012_05_2018%2C%2015.39.mp3?dl=0%20%20)

 

 **.m4b file** [15.6 MB: run time: 32 mins ] [ go here for .m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dxalzzpd4smcv3o/01%20a%20sense%20of%20scale%201.m4b?dl=0%20%20%20)

**Mediafire**  
[mp3 files](http://www.mediafire.com/file/00aaz9oqlbasvn8/a_sense_of_scale__-_12_05_2018%252C_15.39.mp3/file%20)  
[m4b files](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m1ped8l0hh1a4cy/01_a_sense_of_scale.m4b/file%20%20)

If links are dodgy, please don't hesitate to flag me.


End file.
